nomoreroominhellfandomcom-20200223-history
Mechanics
Objectives: Objectives is tasks the you and your friends have to do in order to escape the map alive. Punch: If you don't have a weapon, you can punch with your hands, but it is weaker though to kill zombies. Swing: If you click one time your character will swing you weapon. Hard Swing: If you hold your punch button your weapon will begin to rise. (If you don't have a maglight.) And then when you stop holding you will hit very hard. This makes to kill a zombie makes it easier. Shoot: If you click and have a pistol in your hand, you'll shoot with it. You can also double click to zoom in, to shoot the zombies a little easier. Talk: When you hold the "3" button you'll be able to make so your character say if you need ammo, is injured, if you want anyone to follow you, if you need help, warn other players if zombies is coming, say yes or no to players so they understand that it is a good idea or a bad idea, you can also tell them to stop if you don't catch up with them or say thanks to them if they helped you. It also works to taunt them. Inventory: If you hold the "1" button you'll be able to choose a tool, melee weapon, shooting weapon or if you need to consume a pill, use bandages or first aid kits. Ammo inventory: You can also check if you have ammo or fuel. Commit suicide: If you press "K" and holds a shooting weapon you can commit suicide by shooting yourself, however if you don't have bullets in your pistol you can't commit suicide. But you can commit suicide by other ways, such as simply die by a zombie or jump off a cliff etc. Holster: If you want to save a pistol you can holster it so you can use another pistol if your first pistol doesn't have ammo. Board up: If you have planks and a hammer you can board up doors and windows, preventing the zombies from hitting you. TNT, molotov and grenades: If you have a grenade, you can use it and click and then you'll throw it, which kills a lot of zombies, the TNT is the same way. You can die too if you stay to close to the TNT, molotov or the grenade. The molotov is the same way, but it burns the zombies. Gamemodes: You can play objective mode or survival mode. In objective mode, you and your teammates has to do tasks to escape. In survival mode you'll need to kill zombies in waves. Death: If you die by a zombie and you are infected, you'll become a zombie yourself. But if you die and your not infected, your corpse will turn into a ragdoll and nothing happens. You become a spectator when you die. If every survivor dies, it's game over. Characters: The characters is the main protagonists in the game. In the menu, you can choose what character you want to be. (Badass, The Hunter, Roje, The Butcher, Molotov etc.) They all have different voice lines.